One Last Mission
by Angel of Eternity
Summary: Ada has been sent on one more mission. Kill Leon. Will she do it, or will her urges get the better of her!Find out.


Okay, this is only a short little Song Fic about Ada and Leon

Disclaimer: I don't own the song I used or the Resident Evil characters.

Enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You can do this." Ada whispered to herself as she waited outside _his_ window. Her fingers absently played with the pulley string attached to her utility belt, which was attached firmly to a stone on the roof. She checked her pistol for the tenth time to make sure it was loaded. Ada breathed in and exhaled slowly. She glanced down at her watch and smiled bitterly. _Leon was supposed to be home twenty minutes ago. _

_Leon_. The name meant a lot to her. It meant emotions she was not used to having. Passion, lust…._love_.

"No! You do not love him! You don't love anyone, you're an assassin, and you don't have emotions." Ada said to herself, but the words sounded empty and meaningless. He was the cause of so much trouble for her, ever since they met back in Raccoon City. Even back then, she knew that there was something different about him. His looks which she had to admit looked great back in Spain, his attitude and willingness to always help out. She had betrayed him so many times and yet, each time he seemed to forgive her. That's what troubled her the most; he was always willing to give _his_ life for _her_. Ada couldn't say that about anyone else on the whole planet.

"Damn it Leon, why do you have to care about me so much? What did I ever do to deserve the attention of a guy like you?" Ada asked, even thought nobody heard her. Ada was just about to give up and come back tomorrow night when she heard the door unlock.

Ada held her breath as a figure entered the apartment and switched on the light. She had been hoping it wasn't him, and that she was at the wrong apartment, but it was him. Leon Scott Kennedy. He looked roughly the same as he did back in Spain. He was obviously still a secret agent. His long black leather duster jacket hung loosely over his shoulders. He wore a white dress-shirt and an unoriginal black tie. His long strawberry blonde hair had been cut shorter, but it still dangled over his forehead. His crystal blue eyes shinned brightly in the light. They took her breath away; they always did, ever since Raccoon City. They were so pure, so beautiful. But they had changed since she first saw them; back then, they were full of innocence and fear. Now, they were steady and calm, taking in everything with an experienced glance.

Leon walked over to the small table next to the door and put his keys down before reaching inside his jacket and removing his pistol. Carefully he placed in next to the keys and took off his jacket and placed it on the coat hanger behind him. Leon tugged on his tie twice before it came off. Ada watched Leon walk into his bedroom and slowly unbutton his shirt. Ada couldn't help but smile when she was his rock-hard abs, but she frowned when she noticed the jagged scar on his shoulder from a throwing axe back in Spain. Leon threw his shirt into a basket next to his bed and put on a loose fitting black t-shirt. Leon unbuckled his belt and slid his pants off to reveal black boxers which clung tightly to his hips. Leon quickly put on a pair of red shorts; too quickly for Ada, she had been enjoying the show. Ada had sometimes thought what it would be like to sleep with Leon; those hard abs, soft hands, the warmth. Ada sighed; after tonight she would never figure out what is was like. Ada watched Leon enter his small kitchen and grab a pack of Spaghetti from the cabinet and fill a pot with water and put it on the stove. Ada breathed in deeply; it was time. Slowly she pulled the gun from its holster and took aim.

"Quick and quiet, and don't look back when it's done." Ada told herself as she fought back tears. Ada aimed for his forehead and turned on the laser sight to make sure. A small red dot appeared on his head, but Leon didn't notice.

"I'm sorry Leon." Ada whispered. Leon looked up and his eyes widened when he saw her aiming. Ada quickly fired but Leon jumped to the side, barely dodging the bullet. Ada cursed and fired again, hoping to hit his feet, but he was already out of sight. Fighting back tears, Ada jumped through the window and undid the pulley string. Ada saw Leon running down the hallway towards the door, and his pistol. Ada fired but Leon moved his head at just the right moment and the bullet whizzed by his head and hit the wall. Ada sprinted down the hallway and fired again, the shot grazing Leon's shoulder. Leon grunted in pain but reached the front door. Leon quickly grabbed his gun but it was too late.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

"Freeze! Drop the gun Leon." Ada commanded as she aimed at Leon's chest. Leon sighed and threw the gun away before turning around. Leon eyes widened when her recognized the figure holding a gun. Ada sighed; she had been hoping to avoid this moment.

"Ada?! What…what are you doing?" Leon asked his shock obvious in his voice.

"Please Leon don't make this any harder than it already is." Ada said, but her voice was shaky and soft

"I see. So, this is how it's going to be?" Leon sighed, the sadness in his eyes tearing Ada's heart apart, "Fine, but make it quick." Leon turned around and looked down, showing Ada the back of his head.

"Leon, please, look at me." Ada begged, unable to stand how cold Leon was being.

"No Ada. I'm tired of dodging bullets. Tired of these bullshit games we play. I'm tired of wondering if I going to die on the next mission, or if some paper bag wearing freak with a chainsaw is waiting in the next room. I'm tired of waking up ever night screaming, praying that the zombies will never come back. I'm sick and tired of it. Please, just make

it quick." Leon said extending his arms and closing his eyes. Ada felt her lower lip quiver as she aimed.

Her heart was racing a mile a minute. Tears were running freely down his cheeks and her finger hovered over the trigger. _I…I can't do this, but I have to_. Ada's mind raced through hundreds of moments she had shared with Leon, from their first meeting, to the boat ride over to the island in Spain. She knew if she pulled the trigger any hopes of being happy would be over. But she was an assassin, she killed people, it was her job. Ada's mind suddenly stopped and the world around her went dark. The only thing she could still see was Leon. He seemed to be illuminated by a spotlight out of sight. Ada breathed in deeply as she saw her only option.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Ada tossed the gun away and began to shake. Leon turned around when he heard the THUMP of the gun hitting the ground and was at Ada's side in a second, embracing her in a fierce hug.

"It's okay Ada. I'm here. It'll be okay." Leon whispered into her ear. Ada looked up into his eyes, his crystal blue eyes, but she felt no comfort from them.

"Leon, I can't do it. Run Leon, just run away. I'll tell them I killed you, but run away, find a new home, change your name. Just live on." Ada cried, praying for Leon to listen.

_now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

"Come with me Ada." Leon whispered with a smile.

"Wh…what?" Ada asked, unable to believe he ears. Leon smiled and leaned closer to her. Ada felt the world around them slow down as her lips interlocked with his. It was a short and sweet kiss, the kind used to get someone's attention. And it got Ada's attention.

"Come with me Ada, run away with me. We can do what you said; find a new place to live, change our names, and we can live on… together" Leon whispered, his warm breath causing Ada's hair to stand on end.

"But Leon…" Ada began but stopped.

"Shush…it will be okay. I promise." Leon said his voice full of confidence.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

"Ohh Leon!" Ada exclaimed, throwing her lips onto Leon's. The kiss was passionate and aggressive. Ada threw her tongue into Leon's mouth and wrestled his for dominance. Leon wrapped his arms around Ada and began to rub her back. Ada, for her part, ran her hands through Leon's hair. Ada pulled away and quickly got a lung full of air before throwing her lips back onto his. Ada kissed him with all the passion that had been boiling up since Raccoon City. Ada's hands began to wonder down Leon's back and then to his stomach. With little grace, Ada yanked his shirt off and quickly covered his neck with kisses. Slowly, she made her way down his chest, leaving a trail of kisses and saliva. Just when Ada reached his shorts and began to pull them down, Leon grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up. Ada was surprised for a second, until Leon reached to her waist and unbuckled her utility belt. Leon smiled and began to kiss Ada's neck, but stopped when he reached her shirt. Ada sighed at the inconvenience her shirt had become and pulled it over, revealing her black athletic bra. Leon quickly continued. Ada reached down and stopped him from undoing her bra. Leon looked up, slightly confused.

"Bedroom." Ada said with a seductive smile.

_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

Ada couldn't believe this was actually happening. Her naked body was covered in her sweet mixed with Leon's. Ada breath was coming to her in gasps as Leon's hips moved back and forth. Ada rested her head on Leon's pillow, and tried to catch her breath. Leon smiled and gave her a fierce kiss before thrusting hard, causing Ada to gasp. Ada had never felt so much pleasure from anything.

"Ohh God Leon!" Ada screamed and Leon's hips moved faster and faster. Ada wrapped her arms around Leon's back and pulled herself up, pressing her breast against his chest. Leon put his hand on the bottom of Ada's legs to support her. Ada moan as Leon pushed harder and deeper inside her.

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_

Ada couldn't take it anymore and threw her entire weight to one side, spinning her and Leon completely around. Leon had little time to react before Ada pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. Leaning back and placing her hands on Leon's knee, Ada began to go up and down. Ada started out slow, but quickly began to go faster. Leon reached up and rubbed Ada's breasts. Without warning, Leon stopped and tightly gripped the sheets of his bed,

"Fuck…" Leon moaned as he clenched his teeth. Ada knew he wasn't going to last much longer, but she was determined to make the most of the next few moments. Ada let go of Leon's knee and fell onto his chest. Leon looked at her and smiled. Ada smiled back and kissed his fiercely. She was still kissing him when she began to move her hips up and down as fast as she could.

"Ohh God…." Leon moaned. Leon put his hands on Ada's ass and helped her move up and down. Ada moaned and buried her head in Leon's chest, the pleasure too much.

"I love you Leon." Ada said between gasps.

"I love you too…"

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

"Leon…that…was….fantastic." Ada said between breaths. Leon smiled and kissed her forehead gently, but Ada pulled him to her and firmly placed her lips on his. It was a soft and tired kiss; they didn't fight with their tongues or begin to kiss each other's neck. Ada pulled away after a few seconds and sighed. Ada rested her head on Leon's chest and closed her eyes. For the first time in years, she was happy.

"What now?" Leon asked.

"I don't know. Do we move away, or stay? I kind of like this place." Ada whispered.

"Me too. Nice view, firm bed, and an IHOP just down the street." Leon said with a smile. Ada opened one eye and looked at him, returning the smile.

"You're buying." She said with a smirk.

"As long as you with me, fine." Leon whispered before closing his eyes and drifting into the best sleep of his life…

_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
(Bring me to life)_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, finished. I hoped you liked it, yeah it was kind of Lemony, but hey, you probably didn't mind.

Until Next time.


End file.
